1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement track ride systems, such as roller coasters, loop coasters, twist coasters, etc., which comprise a track formed of a pair of rails and a car traveling along the track, and are located in amusement parks and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a loop coaster is known as an example of an amusement track ride system in an amusement park or the like. In this coaster, a track is formed of a pair of rails on which a car can travel. A loop section is formed in the middle of the track such that the car is subjected to a force for looping as it passes through the loop section. Although the loop coaster of this type can provide the fun of a ground simulation of stunt flying of an airplane, however, the simple looping is just a monotonous sport.
Accordingly, the inventor hereof previously developed a track ride system in which a car can travel spinning on a track. This system is also described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 3-24880, and its practical models, called ultra-twisters, are already at work in amusement parks and the like in various places.
In the track ride system of this type, the track is provided with a partial spinning section. The spinning section is twisted around a middle line between a pair of rails which are formed of a pipe member each. The rails are supported by means of a number of hoops, which are coaxially arranged side by side in the traveling direction of the car. The hoops are coupled together at predetermined distances from one another by means of a plurality of support beams, which are arranged at regular intervals in the circumferential direction of the hoops. The hoops and the support beams constitute a tunnel-shaped structure or imaginary cylinder which extends in the traveling direction of the car. The paired rails are fixed to each hoop at an angular distance of about 180.degree. from each other, in the circumferential direction, so that the middle line between the twisted rails is substantially in alignment with the center line of the imaginary cylinder. Thus, the center line of each twisted rail is in alignment with the center line of the imaginary cylinder.
The car traveling along the paired rails is situated between the rails, and is connected thereto by means of wheels on either side of the car. In this arrangement, the car travels along the center line of the imaginary cylinder while spinning along the wall of the cylinder.
More specifically, the car has a chassis which extends in the traveling direction, and a plurality of passenger seats are arranged in front and in rear on the chassis. A ring-shaped front frame is provided on the front portion of the chassis, and a plurality of front wheels are rotatably mounted on each lateral side of the front frame. A rear support is provided on the rear portion of the chassis, and a cross frame, which extends in a direction perpendicular to the transverse direction, is attached to the rear support for vertical rocking motion by means of a support shaft (longitudinal bogie shaft). A plurality of rear wheels are rotatably mounted on each lateral side of the cross frame.
The front and rear wheels are individually in rolling contact with the topside, underside, and inside of each rail, and hug the rails lest derailment be caused.
The car travels along the rails as the wheels rotate. Since the rails are spun in a helix, the car runs straight in a spin. In this case, the center of spinning of the car is set so as to be substantially in alignment with the middle line between the paired rails or the center line of the imaginary cylinder.
According to the track ride system constructed in this manner, the car runs straight in a spin as it passes through the spinning section, so that passengers can enjoy spinning which is more varied than conventional looping.
Since the center of spinning of the car is substantially in alignment with the center line of the imaginary cylinder, in this case, the spinning center line agrees with a center line for traveling. Thus, there is no possibility of a substantial centrifugal force acting on the car, so that the passengers can be protected against an excessive centrifugal force, and the influence of gravity can be reduced.
According to the conventional track ride system described above, however, the car is situated between the paired rails arranged at an angular distance of 180.degree. C. from each other in the circumferential direction, and the center of its spinning is substantially in alignment with the middle line between the rails or the center line of the imaginary cylinder. Accordingly, the elevation of the seats is relatively low as compared with the rails, and the eye level of the passengers is close to the height of the rails on either side. Inevitably, therefore, the passengers'0 view is narrowed by the rails.
Since the rails are situated near the passengers' eye level, moreover, the front and rear wheels are also situated close to the eye level, thereby narrowing the field of vision of the passengers. Moreover, the passengers will be frightened at the wheels rotating beside their faces at high speed. Use of a safety protector or cover to conceal the wheels entails an increase of essential components in number, and therefore, a complicated construction.
Meanwhile, the aforementioned ride system, such as a twist coaster or loop coaster, requires use of means for holding the body of each passenger in the car, in order to prevent the passenger from being thrown off the car by centrifugal force or gravity. Conventionally, one such means for an amusement ride system is described as a body holding apparatus in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 51-100531. This holding apparatus comprises a U-shaped arm, which is rockably mounted on the back rest of each seat of a car running along a looped or twisted course, and covers and holds down the upper part of the passenger's body, including the shoulders and the belly.
Since the rocking arm of this type has a fixed rocking center around which it is rocked downward, however, it sometimes cannot satisfactorily hold down the passenger's body, depending on the body dimensions. If the passenger is too small in stature or sitting height, there is a possibility of a gap being formed between the shoulders and the proximal end portion of the vertical-type rocking arm near the rocking center. If the passenger's stature or sitting height is too great, in contrast with this, the arm engages the passenger's shoulders at its proximal end, and its rocking motion is checked. Thus, the distal end of the arm fails to reach the breast or belly, possibly lifting.
To cope with this, the inventor hereof proposed a novel body holding apparatus described in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 55-40852. This apparatus is designed so that a pair of laterally swingable arms are used to hold down both the shoulders and the breast of each passenger. In this case, the passenger can hold the swingable arms by his or her own arms. Thus, the passenger's body can be retained steadily or with high reliability.
However, even the lateral-swing arms cannot compensate the differences between passengers in stature or sitting height, since the center of their rocking motion is fixed. More specifically, gaps may possibly be formed between the arms and the shoulders of a passenger of small stature. In this arrangement, moreover, spaces to permit the lateral swing must be provided individually on the four sides of each seat, so that a predetermined space should be secured between each two adjacent seats. Thus, it is necessary to increase the width of the car or reduce the number of seats, and therefore, the seating capacity, without increasing the car width.